


Forever and Again

by spelledink



Series: A Love's Journey [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelledink/pseuds/spelledink
Summary: Andy and Miranda share a quiet morning together. Love, sex, and happiness.





	Forever and Again

**Author's Note:**

> Six months into their relationship, Andy and Miranda fall a little deeper in love.

**Forever and Again**

**A Devil Wears Prada fanfiction**

**This story is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.**

**_ The Devil Wears Prada _ ** **** **is the property of Lauren Weisberger and 20 th Century Fox.**

 

Andy woke in the master suite, a feeling of warmth and security encompassing her. Provided by two arms wrapped around her. One thrown over her left side, a hand gently resting beneath her breast. The comfort and gentle fragrance of the other woman filling Andy’s heart with joy.

_Miranda._

_It’s only been six months, but now I can’t imagine waking each morning without you._

_Just the thought of you, the merest touch, and I fall in love all over again._

A throaty chuckle sounded behind Andy. Lips brushed against her shoulder as slender hands roamed.

“Good morning, darling,” Miranda said.

Andy turned over, her eyes coming to rest on the object of her devotion. “Hi, sweetheart,” she said. “I’m glad we’re having a sleep-in Saturday. I get some extra time with you all to myself.”

“Well, the girls are coming back today,” said Miranda. “I just wanted a little extra time for ourselves.”

Miranda smiled as she looked at her young lover.

Soft chocolate eyes. Auburn hair a wild tangle. The curves and valleys that beckoned her desire.

Andy leaned close to Miranda, kissing her. “This is the best thing of all,” she said. “Having you close, having you near. Feeling you beside me.”

“Really, Andrea,” replied Miranda, smirking. “Not interested in pampering?”

“Oh, this is pampering,” said Andy, grinning. “I get to cuddle with the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen, all morning long.” Andy pulled the frost-crowned editor close. Arms and legs tangling as they embraced.

“Oh?” asked Miranda, her eyes alight with mischief. “No need for breakfast?”

“I want something,” husked Andy. “But it’s not on any brunch menu.”

“And what would that be?” teased Miranda, her lips curving in an affectionate smile.

“You,” Andy said, a blush lighting her face. “Just you.”

 “You have me. Always,” the editor replied, her voice soft.

“Good,” replied the brunette. “Because I don’t know what I’d ever do without you. I don’t ever want to find out.”

“Neither do I,” said Miranda.

The fashion icon drew the younger woman into a kiss.

Soft.

Lingering.

Perfect.

Andy shuddered, a torrent of desire flooding her. “Oh, god, you have no idea what those kisses do to me,” she said. “Page Six would never call you the Ice Queen if they knew how hot you really are.”

“Oh?” said Miranda. Her voice smoky, playful.

Dripping with sex.

Miranda rolled atop Andy, pinning her to the bed. She smirked, her eyes dark with hunger.

Andy reached up, burying her hands in snowy hair. Kissing her. She moaned, letting the editor in. Soft lips, nipping teeth, probing tongue. A sigh of contentment escaped the brunette. Loving the feel of Miranda. The soft cushion of her breasts. The weight of her body.  The heat of her core against her belly. Knowing only taste, and touch, and the beating of her heart as she clung, spellbound, to her love.

_Mine._

They held each other close, lost in the warmth of skin on skin. Of lips offering assurances of love. Each touch, each kiss an unspoken promise of a future met together.

“Miranda, I love you so much,” Andy said, a soft sob suddenly choking her voice. “You make me so happy.”

The editor kissed the brunette on the cheek, her eyes radiant. Arms tight around Andrea. The woman who had become her light, her warmth, her sun.

Her everything _._

“And you make me happy, Andrea,” said Miranda. “Never doubt that.”

The brunette nodded. “I don’t,” she replied.

“I was alone, before, for so many years,” Miranda said. “Even when I was married. Never having someone who understood me. Who wanted me, simply as I am. Without changes or alterations. Until you came. And I almost lost you. By being a fool. By being afraid.”

Andy leaned against Miranda. Her lips lightly pressed against the other woman’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Miranda,” she said. “I never wanted to leave you, not really.”

Miranda reached out, clasping Andrea’s hand. Twining their fingers together.

“My blessing is that you came back,” said Miranda. “That I got a second chance to share my life and heart with you.”

“That’s all I really wanted,” whispered Andy. “Just to be yours.”

Miranda shuddered, tears welling in her eyes. Overcome.

_The only thing I should’ve feared was losing you._

“I love you, Andrea,” the editor said. She looked at the writer, memorizing each detail of the woman who lay beside her.

_Andrea._

Her eyes red from weeping. Lips swollen from their kisses. A blush rising from her breast, up the column of her neck.

“Beautiful,” Miranda whispered. Her gaze caressing her beloved.

_I can’t believe you’re mine. That I get to love you._

“Thank you, Miranda,” Andy said. “Thank you for being brave. For taking a chance with me. For trying again, even when I pushed you away. Because it’s given me my whole world.”

“Really?” asked Miranda.

“Yes, the only one I’ll ever want,” Andy said. “The one with you in it.”

“I couldn’t let you walk away,” said Miranda. “I couldn’t bear to be without you.”

Miranda slipped her arms around Andy’s neck, kissing her. Her lips parting, allowing the brunette entrance. Kisses deepening as hands roamed and clutched.

Andy moaned, a heavy blush washing her face. She straddled the older woman, her left leg thrust between Miranda’s. Her hands on the editor’s hips, locking their bodies together.

_Have to hold you. Have to touch you._

_Miranda…_

_Dear god, thank you, thank you, thank you for letting her be mine._

Miranda’s eyes widened, locked on the beauty above her. Her eyes, her hair, the light rose blush of her cheeks.

_This is what I want._

_This is what I need._

_Your hands._

_Your lips._

_Your leg, pressed between mine._

_Anything, everything you desire._

_I want to give it._

_I want you to take it._

Miranda’s hands circled the brunette’s waist.

“I’m yours,” she said. Her face bright with joy.

Andy smiled. Her hair a dark curtain as they kissed. She moved lower, her lips blazing a trail of fire down Miranda’s throat. Nibbling and licking the sensitive globes beneath. Taking a nipple into her mouth, tongue circling and lapping. Then the other.

Andy descended, teasing a path towards the juncture of Miranda’s legs. Scattering kisses across her belly. She smiled, gazing up. Meeting cobalt eyes. Breathing in the scent of Miranda’s arousal.

_All for me._

Andy paused, eyeing the beauty artlessly splayed before her. Miranda’s sex glistening as she bent low before it. Tongue stretched out, eager to taste. Drawing a line from perineum to clit as she worshiped her love. Licking and stroking. Swirling and spiraling. Finding the small bundle of nerves, free of its hood. Sucking it between her lips.

Two digits entered. Curving upwards. Probing, seeking. Fingertips finding a ridged pad of flesh. Smiling as she heard Miranda’s breath catch.

_Yes._

Circling it. Brushing. Massaging. Adding lips and tongue. Miranda’s hands fisting in her hair, urging her on. Hips rolling as her breath shortened, lost in sensation.

“So close,” Miranda crooned.

Andy smiled. Glorying in the feel, the scent, the taste of her love. The warm radiance of her skin. Her short gasps of pleasure. The sudden invasion of Miranda’s own fingers, desperately circling her clitoris.

The flash of hunger in her eyes, wanting, wanting, wanting…

_So beautiful._

Andy continued.

Giving her everything.

Fingers.

Lips.

Heart.

Soul.

_Always like this, always, my love._

The editor’s body trembled beneath her.

“Yes, oh, yes! Andy!” she cried.

Miranda came, her walls clenching the brunette’s fingers. A long sigh trembling from her lips. Her release sweet on Andy’s tongue, coating her knuckles.

Andy leaned against the editor, head cradled between her thighs. Dark hair draped across her hips. She smiled, kissing the editor’s sweat-slick skin. Miranda sighed, contented, fingers playing in auburn strands.

Andy waited as her lover came down. She slipped her fingers from Miranda. Licking her fingers clean, with a wink at the older woman. Enjoying the blush that pinked her cheeks. She clambered up the bed, diving to her side. Leaning next to Miranda. Eyes aglow with adoration.

Miranda held Andy close. Her body tingling with the echo of the brunette’s touch. A thrill running through her, like the cool wash of sudden rain.

_So, this is what it’s like._

_What I’ve been missing, all these years._

_Just being near you._

_Seeing your face._ _Feeling your touch._

_Hearing you call my name._

_Spending each little moment, by your side._

_How could I ever have lived without this?_

“What a fool I was, to think I could,” she whispered.

Miranda kissed Andy’s lips. One hand gliding down the brunette’s curves, through the thatch of curls below. Feeling the wet heat pooling there. Fingertips delving. Circling lightly. Her touch gentle. Reverent. Full of wonder. Her eyes locked with Andy’s. Chocolate irises widening with each caress. Each breath deeper, heavier. Ragged with need.

The editor smiled, digits slick with Andy’s essence. Seeing the play of desire flicker across the younger woman’s face. Her mouth open, panting. Pelvis rocking, seeking release.

“This is all I want. To hold you. To touch you. To love you,” Miranda husked.  “Just you, my darling.”

“Miranda,” Andy breathed. “Please, baby. I need to…”

“Shh…let go, Andrea,” Miranda said, her thumb pressing Andy’s clit. “Come for me, now.”

The brunette moaned, arching against the older woman. Hips jerking as she climaxed. Her voice low, tremulous, aching.

“Miranda,” she said. “Oh, Miranda…"

“Love you, Andrea,” said the editor, kissing her brow. “So very much.”

“Love you, too,” murmured the writer, her head resting in the hollow of Miranda’s throat.

They lay there, exhausted. Limbs a messy tangle.

Together.

Complete.

One.

“I never could have left you, Miranda,” Andy breathed softly.

“Why?” asked Miranda.

“Because you’re the one who taught me how to truly love. To give my heart to someone else.” Andy replied. “Even when we fought. Even when you hurt me.”

“But I did such horrible things,” said Miranda, her face flushed with guilt. “I made you cry, so many times.”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Andy. “Because joy isn’t worth anything, without the chance of sorrow. And love isn’t either, without the risk of loss. I couldn’t give up. I just couldn’t…”

“I never want to lose you, never again,” said Miranda, her voice catching.

“You won’t,” whispered the brunette. “I’m here. I’m not leaving.”

“I wish I could find the words to tell you,” said Miranda. “To show you how I feel. About you. About how you’ve made my life better. Brighter. Each day, in every way. By being here. By being you. By being mine.”

Andy brushed her lips against Miranda’s. Her hand gently combing through argent hair.

“I’m yours. Yesterday and today. Tomorrow and each day after,” Andy whispered. “I’ll always want you. Always need you. Always love you. Again, and again. In every life I’ll ever have. Forever, as long as you’ll have me. I promise. Because I never want to leave you.”

“You mean it?” asked the editor. Her voice soft, vulnerable.

The brunette smiled. Capturing her lover in a soft, tender kiss.

“If that’s what you want,” she replied.

Miranda nodded. Cradling the younger woman’s face as their lips met again.

Her eyes joyous.

“That’s all.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
